Silence
by lalalei
Summary: While waiting for Yugi Muto to arrive, Sol Chevalsky gloats to the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. But neither party will stay silent for long. Based on the Reshef of Destruction video game.


The Millennium Puzzle pieces slipped through his hands like water, insoluble and incomplete. Grinning, Sol Chevalsky teased the golden, broken pieces with his fingers. He held them up to the light, gazing at them with a single eye of blue, daring the spirit within to make him release them. There were three pieces he held in his hands; one jagged end piece, one circular and bent like a wire, and the third bearing the Eye of Wdjat.

Pieces they were, but pieces were more than enough to suit his plans. As long as he possessed even one shard of the Millennium Puzzle, the world was Reshef's.

"And what a _marvelous_ world it will be," Sol mused, examining the Dark Being's stone tablet with reverence.

The more he looked, the deeper he peered into Reshef's grand design. He saw images of fire, of terror, of collapsed buildings and ruined lives, of the earth lying at his feet, ready for the taking.

"A world of despair! A world without hope! Truly, the Shadow Realm on Earth… a world Reshef the Dark Being would be _honored_ to call home."

Sol gazed at the puzzle pieces expectantly; by now he'd have imagined the spirit to at least mentally rail against him. But the energies he sensed lay dormant.

"Oh, come now," Sol sneered, sounding much like _he_ did at Duelist Kingdom. "You _have_ to admit this is better than being in Bandit Keith's hands." (He dismissed the memory as quickly as it flickered into his mind; Maximillion Pegasus had been reborn long ago. There was only Sol Chevalsky now.)

No, not dormant, he realized. Obstinance. The spirit _could_ speak, but refused to, staying silent out of pride.

Well, then, he'd just have to twist the knife. Watching the world burn wasn't _half_ as fun without a captive audience.

"I suppose you miss little Yugi-boy—can't say I blame you. But fear not; assuming he survives, he'll arrive just in time for Reshef's awakening. What a splendid show _that_ will make."

He could feel the Puzzle's energy beginning to swell. Almost, but not quite, on target. Just one more nudge…

"After all, it's not every day he'll be dueling without the source of his _power_ ," Sol sneered, and in that instant the three Millennium Puzzle pieces jolted in his grasp.

" _Enough_ ," Yami Yugi snarled. His voice was an echo, disjointed without the complete Puzzle, but no less powerful. "I don't know what you hope to _gain_ by keeping these pieces, but I assure you, Yugi is _far_ from helpless!"

"Oh, I never said he was _helpless-_ if anything, _Kaiba-boy's_ helpless with Mokuba under my power _,_ " Sol amended, happy to have finally gotten a reaction out of the stubborn spirit. "But no matter how Yugi's dueling prowess has grown, he's nothing to my power or Reshef's… especially with _you_ here."

He tapped the puzzle pieces for emphasis, grinning as Yami Yugi winced at the contact. But in a moment, the spirit of the Puzzle was smirking.

"Tell me, Pegasus. What is both visible and invisible?"

Sol flinched. "That name has—"

Yami Yugi's smirk grew wider.

"You're right. A name. Or, rather, a _true_ name. Deny it all you like, but you know your true name _isn't_ Sol Chevalsky."

"It is _now_ ," the white-haired man hissed, his good eye bulging in anger. "The name of Maximillion Pegasus is in the past!"

"Then why do you recall it so easily? Think of what you're _doing_ , of what Reshef _wants_. Is that what Pegasus would want?"

Without knowing why, Sol's body began to shake. He clutched at himself, but it only made it worse.

"You _know_ it is! Reshef's desires are _my_ desires! _His_ wants are _my_ wants!"

Yami Yugi's tone was softer. "Is that what Cecelia would want?"

Sol Chevalsky's blue eye was beginning to turn amber. His mouth twitched once, twice, into a broken expression vaguely resembling a smile.

"I—I must…I _must_ …! …I _mustn't_ -!"

His gaze fell upon the stone tablet, and as quickly as the moment arrived, it passed. His eye turned blue once more, the tremors ceased, and Sol Chevalsky shuddered at how close he'd come to ruining it all.

"I must _silence_ you, Pharaoh," he said in a voice that was his and not his. Darkness seeped from the tablet to his hands to the pieces, and Yami Yugi's energy was muffled by shadows.

In minutes, the preparations for the ritual were complete. Sol Chevalsky had just finished chanting the last rites when there was noise and a pulse of light from beyond the room.

He stood and watched as the doors to his castle burst open, a sneer lining his face.

Yugi-boy was right on schedule. But this time, the odds were in his favor. He had his strength. He had the puzzle pieces. He had Reshef the Dark Being.

All that remained was for Sol Chevalsky to do what Maximillion Pegasus could not.

And if there was a voice somewhere deep inside him, begging him to stop?

It would be silenced.

* * *

 _The climax of the Reshef video game is pretty epic. Para and Dox steal pieces of the Millennium Puzzle (Bandit Keith broke it after being possessed by Reshef-it's a long story) and deliver them to Sol Chevalsky/Pegasus, where they remain until you defeat him in a duel. (They also kidnap Mokuba, and he's brainwashed, but I couldn't figure out how to work him into the story so I just mentioned him briefly. Sorry!)_

 _Pegasus literally has the pieces of the Millennium Puzzle in his hands before the fight, and with that edge gone, no one is left who can defeat him… or so he thinks. He must have done **something** while waiting for you to arrive, so I figured he'd try and taunt Yami Yugi and Yami Yugi would try to snap him out of Reshef's control. Cecelia's portrait is still in the castle, but you can't interact with it in-game. The visions of the world burning and such are taken from the intro to the game._


End file.
